bioniclencrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tahu-of-fire
About Tahu-of-Fire (alias Tahu, officially spelled tahu-of-fire) is a participant on the Bionicle: The Next Chapter role play. He is known for making seemingly simple side characters who are secretly complicated, with long, entwined back stories. He additionally plays the character of his brother (Bayor), who doesn't bother to use his account, the difference being that Tahu gets his brother's consent before doing anything with him. His most popular characters are Glacies and Petram, the others either not living that long (Improbus) or not getting too much spotlight (like Escravo, Stotie, Caybluk and Sicarius). He is also known for asking the mods about anything he thinks might be considered against the rules before going through with it. One of his biggest pet-peeves is when the rules of the role play are broken, especially the autohitting rule. Quotes "I just got this image in my head of the Hunter sitting at a restraunt with his friends, all of them laughing, and the Hunter telling them this story. "And, then, then he said, 'I've faced beings more powerful than you!'" And they all burst out laughing." -Describing an encounter between the Hunter and Shadus. "OH MY GOSH! THAT LOOKS TERRIFYING! HIS MASK MAKES IT LOOK LIKE HE HAS A MOUTH! A VERY CREEPY MOUTH! I WILL HAVE NIGHTMARES, STAMPEDEDEATHCROSS!" -Comment on Stampededeathcross' image of Torok. "Beware of...BOB THE LAND FISH!!!" -Joking about his close friend P-Buddy's character, Bob. "I had the strangest dream: I was a fire elementalist, and I was helping a bunch of clone troopers try to catch Solorok. The chase ended when we cornered him on the roof of a building. He said some very rude things, then jumped off the roof, disappearing." -Concerning a dream Tahu had. "WHAT HAVE I DONE?!?!" -Response to realizing he'd autohit someone. "So, now we're getting help from the mirror realm. Why do they call themselves the mirror realm? What if we're the mirror realm and they're the real realm? I'm going to stop thinking about it." -Reaction to the mirror version of Shadus arriving from what he called "the mirror realm." "NO ONE EXPECTS THE CHAOS INQUISITION! Are cheif weapons are surprise, surprise and fear, and immortality. Darn, that's three! Among are many weapons are a combination of surprise and fear, immortality, and a fanatical devotion to Torok. Why can't I get this right?" -This wasn't said on the role play or the wiki, but Tahu has said it, and it involves the role play. "I had another dream involving The Next Chapter. First I went to a movie theatre, which was also a hotel with a creepy receptionist, then I did a play I'd never seen nor rehearsed about the old west, and then the guy who plays Solorok and Torok sent me a picture of Toa Petram that had a bunch of stuff written on it, including "There are NO STRINGS on me," and another one with Matoran Petram sitting in a mine cart with another Matoran and flowers blooming everywhere, and the Matoran's saying, "What's with all the flowers?" and Petram is saying, "Karz, is it Father's Day?" Do you think something's wrong with me?" -Tahu to his brother Images The following are images that Tahu-of-Fire added to the wiki. Tahu'sSolorok.jpg Petram.jpg No.jpeg Image.jpg image.jpeg|Torok as he appears in tahu-of-fire's fantasy world. Category:Users